Jason 'Archer' Dunn
"Lets take 'em, nice and quiet..." - ''Cpt. Dunn in an upcoming episode Cpt. Dunn is played by .50CalAssassin. Biography Jason 'Archer' Dunn is a character featured in the Frontline web series. Jason is a dedicated Australian Special Forces operator. He is 21 years old. Cpt. Dunn is a fireteam leader for S.O.G. X-Ray 115 and leader of Alpha Team. Jason is a great leader to whome the rest of the team look up to. His skills on the field and in training have earnt him many medals and awards. His outstanding record is comended by his commander (Commander White) . Jason thinks of Commander White as a good leader but he also feels that his lack of combat knowledge and time out in the field can cloud his judgement. Cpt Dunn has been known to disobey Commander White on more than one occasion, when he feels that what the commander is telling them to do is wrong or that there is a better/more effective option. Jason enjoys working with his team but he also feels that more time on the field together would increase their compedetence. He likes the members of his fireteam but he has found that each one of them has their imperfections. He finds Nikolai a little to obsessed with alcohol, especially vodka. Swift, being a demolitions specialist, is finaticle about explosions and he always has to have the biggest/loudest bang. More often than not this is a good thing, but occsionally this can be quite dangerous, especially when Swft wont take no for an answer... Jason grew up with Ghost and has always thought of him as his best friend. Jason knows that Ghost is a great leader, and good on the field but on more than one occsion Ghost has not backed Jason's call. Jason also knows that every member of the fireteam has their advantages, such as. Nikolai was origionaly from Russia which gives him the ability to speak Russian fluently, this has been used on undercover opperations many times. Swift has always been very good at working with explosives under pressure, he is the best demo expert the world has to offer. Ghost is a very good shot at long range or short which gives the team the edge they need in gruesome shootouts. Together the fireteam is the best in the Australian Special Forces, and if given the chance they could probably be classes as the best in the world... Dunn specialises in stealth opperations and thrives on hand-to-hand combat. His weapon of choice is a Ballistic Knife, a knife which has a blade that can be expelled from the handle at the push of a button. Dunn is rarely seen in action without full camouflage (including face paint) and a ghillie suit. Jason also acts the role of team sniper, when there is a need. History Jason went to high school with mate Matthew Hues. The two were always best friends and both had dreams of one day joining the army.Jason's upbringing had a lot to do with his career choice as a black op specialist. His father was shot and killed in the Afganistan war and ever sinse he vowed to avenge him. Jason mother always worried about him but he had gotten good at calming her down every time he was allowed to call home, "Don't worry, I'll be back before a bullet can hit me...". Cpt Dunn began his military training at Swanbourne in Perth with his fireteam (Matthew Hues, Nikolai Petrnizki and Edward McGregor) when he was about 20. He was put in the fire team - S.O.G X-ray 115, a team which specialises in counter-terrorist and counter-soviet opperations across the world. S.O.G X-ray 115 was always a stand out fireteam in training. They were always keen to be out of the barracks and onto or behind the frontline. Gallery Jason 'Archer' Dunn.jpg|This is Cpt Dunn (Archer) at his best... Sas siege-1-.jpg|This is S.O.G X-ray 115 breaching a bulding...|link=http://frontlinecomedies.wikia.com/wiki/S.O.G._X-ray_115 Firing Range.jpg|Archer's HQ in Australia|link=http://frontlinecomedies.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_List AUG.png|Archer's favourite machine gun - the F88 AuSteyr AUG FiringRange.png|HQ's Firing Range. 934345-australian-soldier-1-.jpg|Nikolai (forground) and Archer (background) in action.|link=http://frontlinecomedies.wikia.com/wiki/S.O.G._X-ray_115 PSG1.jpg|Archer's favourite Sniper Rifle - the PSG1 Balistic Knike.png|Of course, Archers favourite weapon of all - the Ballistic Knife .50CalassassinSml.png|Archer is played by .50CalAssassin|link=http://frontlinecomedies.wikia.com/wiki/User:.50CalAssassin Stakeout.png|Archers favoutite shotgun - The Stakeout shotgun, great for close quaters. Quotes Post comments of your favourite quotes by Archer on this page and the best of them will be added.﻿ ''More Quotes Coming Soon... Trivia *Archer always carries Ballistic Knives as his side-arm References *This character is a direct reference to many of the Call of Duty characters. Such as Price, Soap and Ghost just to name a few. *Archer is a reference from characters from the game Sniper: Ghost Warrior Category:Characters Category:Bio Category:Pictures Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Character References Category:Images Category:S.O.G. X-ray 115 Category:Alpha Category:Character History Category:Character Personality